Karen Tendō
|Tendō Karen}} is one of the deuteragonists of the series. She is considered as the most beautiful girl at Otobuki High School. She is from class 2-A and the president of the school's Game Club. Appearance Karen has green eyes and a long blonde hair. While at school, she wears the same school uniform like the rest of the girls while wearing a black ribbon on the back of her hair and a dark blue sweater vest. She has also been seen wearing casual clothes when outside of school which varies from occasion. She also has a tall and beautiful stature, which makes her stand out at school from boys and girls alike. Personality Karen is intelligent, as she studies hard and excels in her grades at school. Due to her beauty, she also has a charming personality and is treated like an idol. She is kind and well-mannered, as she is willing to help others like teachers and friends in times of need. She is also athletic, as she managed to reach 100m in just 12.30s on a sprint, due to her daily exercises in the morning. She also takes time to properly reject those who have confessed their feelings to her and tries not to truly hurt their feelings. While she is the darling of the school because of these traits, she loves playing video games so much that she is the president of the school's Game Club. She has a competitive spirit, taking every game she plays seriously. She does not seem to handle rejection very well, as she burst into tears after Keita rejected her club offer twice. She also has a tendency to follow him around in an attempt to try again. After her encounter with Keita and overhearing Keita's admiring words about her as he stood up to Tasuku Uehara, she has madly fallen in love with Keita. As a result, her usual habits have been disrupted for example, she cannot focus on her games as usual because he is always on her mind. Her rejection of boys unintentionally cause her to act harshly to them and cause them to run off hurt or walk off mad, much to her dusmay. Lastly, every time she sees Keita, she becomes flustered and shy which is contrast to her usual composed behavior. Also, she can't help but have fantasies revolving around him, showing how much she has become fixated on him. When she became Keita's girlfriend, she was very happy about finally being with him, though she is quite jealous with his associations to Chiaki Hoshinomori and Aguri. Despite this, she still has nothing but care and can't help but enjoy his company, as shown when she got excited to go out with him. She also blushed after he held her hand at a festival or when she was touched after he admitted he could think of her for hours. Later in the light novels, she and Keita broke up because she believed that their relationship was due to a misunderstanding. However, she still retained her feelings for him and works to tried to win his heart fairly against Chiaki who also tries to catch his attention. Background Past Karen used to wake up early and go out for an early morning jog before going to school. She is an avid gamer once spending a whole night playing video games. She would later formed the game club after getting permission, while there she invited other students though rejected those who joined just to ask her out. With the members she accepted, they would compete and win many contests. Whenever she receives love letters, she'd go turn that person down as she wasn't looking for a relationship. In the Series One day, Karen went to the game shop where she met a fellow student of her Keita Amano and after seeing he enjoyed playing games like her, she decided to invite him to join her club. The next day, she arrived at his class to take him to the club, her appearance surprised most of the class who wondered about their relationship. Karen soon introduced Keita to Eiichi Misumi saying she would like both to join her club after showing them the other club members and games, the two boys have fun. Ultimately, Eiichi decides to join while Keita decides against joining the Game Club as he prefers to play games for enjoyment instead of competition, much to her and the other members' shock. In spite of this denial, Karen arrives at Keita's class to invite him once more revealing she is interested in his skills but he once again refuses her offer as he just can't seem to change his outlook but wishes her luck. The rejection hits pretty hard with Karen, who frantically utters harsh words which are ignored and she runs off in tears. Not being deterred by his rejection, Karen is shown following Keita in the arcade where she is spotted by Aguri who was confused by this strange behavior. She is later noticed by Tasuku Uehara who sees her watching Keita but Karen quickly runs off after she notices Tasuku's gaze. She soon tries to catch Keita's attention and invite him to the club again but is ignored as he runs past her, much to her dismay and confusion. Karen later goes outside where she witnesses Tasuku insult her club and Keita threatening him as he demands for him to take back what he said as he lists all the good things he thinks about Karen and says Tasuku has no right to badmouth her and demanded he take it back. Once Tasuku and Keita reach an understanding, they part ways as Tasuku spots a love struck Karen and realizes that she overheard and was touched by Keita's words, falling madly in love with Keita. After Tasuku catches her attention, she is surprised and tries to come up with an excuse as he states he understands and wishes her luck as he tries to leave but she stops him by grabbing him. She frantically interrogates what he means by that as he states he believes she and Keita will make a cute couple, to her embarrassment as he leaves. The next day, she is still clearly love struck about Keita as her classmates take note of her odd behavior. She is only snapped out of it when Misumi speaks to Keita but her joy is short-lived after she hears Keita is only present to speak with another girl. Karen then goes to speak with Keita, quietly jealous with his reason for coming and soon inquires as to why he came and collapses after he confirms he came to speak to someone else. She regains her wits and runs out of the room being followed by Misumi. For the next few days, she jealously watches Keita and Chiaki's budding friendship while being encouraged by Misumi to talk to Keita about it but she is too shy. Later on, Tasuku calls her for a game meeting between him, Keita and Chiaki (who have had a falling out) after school. While she is still jealous at the closeness of the two, Karen is told by Tasuku that Keita really started to talk to Chiaki for a better way to speak to her, which relieves her worries. She does get worried when he starts talking to Aguri and wonders about them as well. Sometime later, Karen tries to go about her usual activities but her thoughts are always frazzled when she thinks about Keita and cannot truly go on and ends up causing disasters or embarrassments for herself. While out on the weekend, she still berates herself for what happened with Keita until she conveniently bumps into him and they go to the arcade to play games. This was done as a way for her to discover how she really felt about him. Even though, she beats Keita at most of the games, the latter has no problem since he enjoys having fun. Despite this, Karen still remained lost in her obsession with Keita and her performance in games suffered. Soon after rejecting someone, she was told by Eiichi that she should ease back in rejecting people as her way seemed a little heartbreaking. Very soon, she was summoned by Keita though she was nervous as she thought that he wanted to end their friendship. She mentally prepared herself for the rejection however, he instead asked her out on a date and she accepted in a heartbeat, much to the shock of him and everyone watching. The day after, she meets Keita and he is nervous to see her and avoids her as she is worried by this display. Later on, Keita summons Karen to the roof and she prepares for another possible rejection but he again asks her out on a date since they are a couple. She immediately accepts and they part after spouting military like banter, much to each other's confusion. The two went on a date and she enjoyed her time with him, though she got jealous at the pool when they bumped into Chiaki who noticed and ran to Keita for help after boys were flirting with her. She tried to hide her jealously through a fake smile and greeting after Chiaki casually greeted her but spoke up for the two to stop being so close to one another, to their fear. Chiaki apologized for dragging them into her trouble as she was looking for her younger sister who Karen offers to help find after jealously sending Keita away as Chiaki noted on their military like relationship. Despite the third wheel joining them, she enjoyed her date with Keita and they talked about it on a bus ride sharing a laugh along the way, officially becoming a couple. Sometime later, Chiaki invites Tasuku, Keita, Aguri, and Karen to her home for a board game to clear up misunderstandings. Trivia Character Gallery Karen Tendou profile.jpg|Anime version Quotes Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Club Category:Amano's Love Interest Category:Students Category:Otobuki High School Category:Class 2-A